Dinosaur Revolution Wiki:Manual of Style
This is Dinosaur Revolution Wiki's Manual of Style. Manual of Style Writing conventions General *This site is a wiki like Wikipedia. Therefore, articles should been written like pages in an encyclopedia. Descriptions should be clear and precise; speculation and conjecture should be avoided. *Do not be overly specific. For example, don't use up one line to describe a slight movement. Be specific when necessary. *Use full sentences where possible. Language *Please write in English. Preferably American English. *Please write in proper English. Colloquialisms, slang and text speak is not acceptable. It's just lazy. *Users can use short hand on non-content namespaces only. Linking *Do not overlink articles. If you refer to the same article twice in an article, only add a link to the first reference. **Episodes titles are the only exclusion. They should be linked for every occurrence. *If a link is not to this wiki put the URL like this: Dinosaur Revolution Wiki. It will look like this: Dinosaur Revolution Wiki. *If the link is to a page in this wiki, use Broken Jaw link. It will look like this: Broken Jaw. *To link to other wikis, you should use intended name. (ex. Interwiki map will produce Interwiki map) *If you need to link to Wikipedia you should do so in the form of a reference. **Wikipedia links should not be in articles themselves. **Wikipedia links should not be used to define terms and should be used very sparingly. Attribution *Do not add any attributions (like "written by XYZ") or dates ("written on 14/02/09") to articles. An accurate record of all contributions to an article is available via its "History" page. Formatting General *If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the tutorial on Wikia Help. *To learn the basics of editing a wiki, go to the page editing guide. Bold Bold *Bold the article name the first time it appears in the article itself. Any alternative names should also be bolded at their *first occurrence. *Avoid using bold formatting for general emphasis. Italics *Scientific names such as "Allosaurus" or "Tyrannosaurus rex" must be italicized. *"The Watering Hole" should be italicized, but only if it's referring to the episode and not the location. *Italics should be used for "Dinosaur Revolution" and "Dinotasia". *Italics can be used for general emphasis, but should be used sparingly. Emphasis *Do not use ALL CAPS. *Avoid bolding words for general emphasis. *Avoid using double emphasis (e.g. combining bold and italics). *Use emphasis sparingly and only when necessary. Underlining *Underlining article content should be used sparingly and only in special cases. Character Names *Only character names that have been used by the crew behind "Dinosaur Revolution" should be used. *Do not use fan names, if the character has no name, please send a message to an administrator and it will be discussed. Disambiguation Pages Disambiguation pages are pages that are meant for a list of pages with similar titles. For example, the disambiguation page The Watering Hole (disambiguation) links to both The Watering Hole (location) and "The Watering Hole (episode)". By using this new template, we've made linked both of those pages back to The Watering Hole (disambiguation) for easier navigation and the ability to find other related articles. To use this new template, do the following: *First, verify that the page is linked from a disambiguation page. *Second, take note of the full page name of the disambiguation page. *Third, add the template below to the top of the page you wish to link back to the disambiguation page: **' ' Example: Entering in ''' '''produces: *Note: Do not use this template on the disambiguation page itself or on a page that is not linked from a disambiguation page. *Note: If there is a template on a page, such as the Character Template, Episode Template, or Location Template, add the LinkDisambig template below it. Categories Categories are used for both organizational and navigational purposes. When adding categories, make sure that the category belongs in the article. Also always check the description for each category before adding it. * Always pay attention when adding a category, categories need to be written and capitalized properly in order for them to work. * Categories don't work like "tags" do on other sites. Category:Dinosaur Revolution WikiCategory:FundamentalCategory:HelpCategory:Policy